Technical Field
This invention relates to motor mounts. In particular, the invention relates to a flow-directing motor mount for HVAC devices.
State of the Art
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems employ motors to power fans to cause flow of air through a variety of devices, including ductwork, evaporative coolers, cooling fans for computers and electronics, and the like. A motor powering such a device must be attached to a stable structure, often including the HVAC device, by a mounting appliance. This mounting appliance, such as a motor mount, mounting bracket, or the like, must perform the fundamental function of stabilizing the motor in position relative to the HVAC device. The motor mount should also eliminate or minimize transmission of vibrations arising from the motor to the device or equipment powered by the motor. Additionally, in the case of motors and motor mounts placed within a fluid stream such as within the air intake baffle of a fan assembly, for example, the motor mount must not substantially impede the flow of air flowing through the baffle.
Regarding mounts for electrical motors, currently available motor mounts are standardized to fit National Electrical Manufacturer's Association (“NEMA”)-sized motor frame bases pursuant to industry-standard construction. With respect to electrical motors which power fans within air-handling equipment, these constraints only allow for certain configurations and limit the position of the fan relative to the motor. Because newly-developed blower assemblies, fan shrouds/baffles, and related equipment must be manufactured within these constraints, the length of time and manufacturing costs for newly developed air-handling equipment is increased.
Problems exist, however, with motor mounts known in the art. Motor mounts lacking substantial supports or related coupling and stabilizing structures are more likely to generate harmonic resonant vibrations between the motor and the HVAC device, damaging the device and the motor. Additionally, when located within the fluid path of the HVAC device, the motor mount itself creates resistance to the flow of air through the fluid path, reducing the overall efficiency of the HVAC device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of motor mounts for an improved motor mount that directs flow of air into a HVAC device.